You like what you see?
by Maceinator
Summary: Set during TWAU. Mainly focusing on Bigby and Snow. Will also relate to the Fables comics in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

( SNOWS P.O.V )

Bigby was lying on the ground full of pain as I ran up to him. Crane slowly climbed into the car as I just gave him in to save Bigby's life. I crouched besides him as Mary stood chuckling to herself. "Between us girls, Crane ain't no killer". Well no shit we just figured that out. She said some other stuff I didn't quite hear because I was too busy staring at Bigby's weakening body. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I squeezed his hand. "I can't have you ruining this either though princess" I heard Mary say as I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked to see that Mary had just stabbed me, deeply. Then she got into the car and they drove off. Blood was pouring out of my side as the tears multiplied. I felt Bigby loosen his grip on my hand and knew he was almost gone. I couldn't loose him. I loved him too much. I kissed his chest as I thought it would be the end of us. Then everything went black.

( NERISSAS P.O.V )

After they drove off I ran and called Dr Swineheart. Within a few minutes he and I were dragging Bigby into his car, followed by Snow. Both had lost a lot of blood. I hoped Bigby would be ok. I had feelings for him and wanted him to be ok. I wasn't that bothered however for Snow. When we got to the Woodlands, we took them both up to Bigby's apartment. Thankfully Beast was there to help. He and Swineheart got Bigby whilst I had Snow. I was tempted to just drop her in the middle of the road then run over her thousands of times. She ruins everything. Every time I get near Bigby, she enters the room. Fucking bitch. We rested Bigby in his blue chair and Snow in one next to the table. "Now thanks for your help but can the two of you leave" Swineheart asked. Beast nodded and left the room but I didn't move. No way I was leaving her and Bigby in a room together even if Swineheart was there. "Ugggggh". Well looks like someone's up. Oh look it's the fucking princess. Suddenly Swineheart pushed me back and slammed the door in my face. Well that was rude. I walked out of the Woodlands and tried to find someone who wanted company.

( SNOWS P.O.V )

I woke up to find myself in Bigby's apartment. He was on his blue chair with blood coming out of his side. Suddenly I remembered what had happened as the pain in my side came back. It hurt like hell. It was all patched up so I tried to stand up which I failed at. Swineheart came and put me back on the chair I was in. "Please stay here Ms White until I finish with Bigby" I nodded as I was in too much pain to talk.

20 minutes later, just as Bigby had woke up and Swineheart finished with him

I tried to stand again. The pain in my side was getting worse but I knew I had to fight it. I put my had on my side to feel it was wet. I looked down and noticed I was bleeding again. "Umm. Dr Swineheart" he turned to face me and noticed the bleeding. "Ms White I'm going to need you to..." he trailed off. I knew what he wanted me to do so I took off my blazer then started undoing my shirt buttons. I wasn't really bothered at the fact that Bigby was staring at me. In fact I sort of wanted him to. It was the fact that he was shirtless. His chest was perfect. I could feel myself drooling at the thought so I stopped and returned to taking off my shirt. It dropped to the ground and I was left standing there in my bra and skirt. I saw Bigby's eyes widen and Swineheart look only at the wound. After a few minutes it was all clean. "Ms White, you need to put some of this on in 5 minutes to help ease the pain. Bigby this will also help with your wound" and with that he was out of the room. I saw Bigby trying not to look at me which made me chuckle. "What's funny" he said raising his eyebrows and only looking into my eyes. "The fact that you are trying so hard not to look that your not noticing that your enjoying your little glimpses" I said walking closer to him. I could have him right now. He was right in front of me and both didn't have a lot of clothing on. "And how do you know that I'm enjoying myself" he said in a curious tone. "Because those don't get that size for no reason" I said pointing down to the evident bulge.

( BIGBYS P.O.V )

Snow pointed down at my pants and when I looked I saw exactly what she meant. I quickly covered it with my hands. I felt my cheeks burning as Snow began to chuckle again. Then she knelt down besides me, put one hand on top of mine and whispered in my ear "Look at us. There's nothing much to hide". I was shocked at what she just said. I looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted and thankfully I wanted it just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

( SNOWS P.O.V )

I don't remember what happened last night. My head really hurt and I had an aching pain in my side. I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in my apartment, instead I was on a blue chair that was covered in blood and two naked bodies. Then it suddenly hit me. I had sex with Bigby. I looked up at him to see he was also wake. "Did we?" I questioned knowing his sences would be able to tell if we did or not. Either way I slept with him, well on him and we are both naked soooo...

"Yep we did"

"Do you remember what happened?" again I was worried that he would remember

"Only we played a drinking game hence all the bottles and why you probably have a sore head. I can't remember anything after that"

"What sort of drinking game" I was glad he didn't remember anything else. I would have been even more embarrassed.

"Well we asked each other questions and if we got them wrong we lost a piece of clothing another reason why we are naked"

Shit I forgot I wasn't covered up. I quickly got up and covered myself up. Thankfully the clothes weren't far away or hard to find. I tossed Bigby his pants and shirt but to my luck he kept his shirt off. I couldn't help glancing at his muscly chest. I felt another sharp pain in my side and fell to the floor. "Snow" Bigby said diving onto his knees and catching my head before it hit the floor. He picked me up and put me on the blue chair. Then grabbed a bottle form the table. He poured some on his hand and grabbed my shirt. "What are you doing" I said grabbing his hand.

"Putting on the cream that Swiney told you to put on"

"Fine" I replied letting go of his hand. "You could have at least asked" I mumbled to myself.

"I can hear you" he said gently massaging the spot in which I was stabbed. That I remember.

"Of course cause your the Big Bad Wolf with amazing hearing" I again mumbled with Bigby hearing me. He suddenly stopped rubbing in the cream and stood up before walking away from me. "What are you doing"

"You don't need help form the Bid Bad Wolf. You can take care of yourself"

"Bigby that's not what I meant"

"No it's fine. I will be in the kitchen if you need help with anything Ms White which you probably won't" he mumbled the last part but Snow still heard him. She sighed and rolled her eyes before trying to get his attention again.

"Bigby"

"Yes Ms White" he said popping his head round the corner.

"Come here"

"Why. What's wrong" he said coming closer to me.

"Could I use your shower" I asked with a childish look on my face. His eyes widened at my request and his mouth was hanging open a little. "Well" I said snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes. I will show you the way" he said holding out his hand. I look it and he hoisted me out of the seat and guided me to the shower.

"I just need to get the blood off of me that's all" I said once we reached the bathroom.

"Ok then. I will be in the kitchen" he said with a small smile which I copied. He fell right into my plan. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower wandering what was the best way to go about my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

( SNOWS PO.V )

I had a quick shower, making sure to get all the blood off of me before covering myself with a towel. Now it was time to carry out my plan. I walked out into the kitchen, still just in the towel to find Bigby making some breakfast. "Bigby" I said which caused him to jump. I knew he wasn't surprised at me standing there cause he would have smelt me but I think it was the fact I was only in the towel. "Yes Snow" he said turning back to the pancakes which smelt delicious.

"Could you go to my apartment and get me some clothes. I don't really want to put on the ones I have"

"Um...yeah ok...what do you need"

"Well clothes that I can wear. That shouldn't be too hard should it"

"Can I go after this" he said pointing down to the pancakes.

"I will finish with them. You go now!"

"Oh...ok" he didn't seem very comfortable with going. After he left I finished with the pancakes before walking over to his chair. I knew that's where Bigby slept and what a shame it would be if my scent was all over it. I closed all the windows then found my perfume bottle that I remembered I had in my blazer pocket. I sprayed it in the bathroom, kitchen and living/dinning room. I knew my scent everywhere would drive him insane. After I was done with that, I went back to the pancakes and put them on the table that had been cleared of the rotten Chinese takeaway. 'Perfect timing' I thought as Bigby came back into the apartment with my clothes in his arm. I took the clothes and got changed next to his blue chair. I could see him continuously rubbing his nose. "Snow have you put any perfume on reasantly" he asked trying not to glance at me. I was quite impressed with what he picked out for me as I didn't think he would have any fashion sence considering what he wears daily to work. "Yeah I have why? Don't you like it?" I decided to leave the blazer off and undo the first 3 buttons to make things even worse for Bigby. Also I kept my hair down cause I knew he liked it like that. I walked over and sat on the chair opposite him and we began to eat. He didn't answer my question but it didn't really matter because I already knew the answer.

( BIGBYS P.O.V)

Snow walked over in her light blue shirt and beige skirt. She had the first 3 buttons of her shirt undone so you could see the top of her bra. I kept taking little glances but I knew I shouldn't. She was doing it all on purpose. The perfume, the clothes, she was trying to get to me. The worst part it actually was. The silence had lasted too long so I decided to ask her about last night. "Snow, about last night. Did you..." I was cut off by a loud knocking at my door. I stood up to answer it and noticed Snow do up the rest of her shirt. When I opened the door I was surprised to who I saw.

Who do you think it is? Don't worry there shouldn't be anything bad...yet. I have wrote all the way up to chapter 19 so the updates should be fairly regular until then. I hope you are enjoying this so far and see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

( BIGBYS P.O.V )

"Mr Wolf we need a word. NOW!" I just stood there staring. How was she here. I thought she didn't make it. "Mr Wolf" she said a little more desperate this time. "Come on in" I said hesitantly as I moved out of the door way to let her in. "Ms White I was actually looking for you too. At least this way I won't have to explain twice". I was still in shock. It was like I had been paralized. "You may want to sit down for this" she said so I did. Snow sat on the arm of the chair and she sat on the wooden one at the table. "You know the saying your past comes back to haunt you..." Me and Snow both nodded. "Well...that's gonna happen"

"What do you mean" Snow asked curiously

"Just take my advice Ms White, Mr Wolf"

"Bigby. I prefer Bigby"

"Well then Bigby. Keep everyone you care about close. Because there's more things going on than you think. And if your not careful, you may loose what's important"

And with that she stood up and left. Snow got up the sat on me. "What did she mean Bigby" Snow said with a worried look one her face.

"I'm not sure Snow but what I do know is, your not leaving my side"

"Why not" Snow replied tilting her head.

"Because your what's important" I said pulling her close to me so her head was resting on my chest.

"Bigby. Was that really.."

"Yes Snow. It was Little Red. Well not so little anymore"


	5. Chapter 5

This takes place after Bigby has thrown the Crooked Man down the Witching Well (cause the head ripping was a bit violent and I wanted justice for Nerissa and Lily)

(SNOWS P.O.V )

Bigby had just disposed of the Crooked Man. I hated that guy. What he did to Faith (Nerissa) and Lily. I walked up to Bigby and patted him on the back. "Well done Sheriff. You brought the girls justice and we are all thankful" I said with a small smile as he turned to face me. Then something shocking happened. Gren stepped out in front of the other and said "3 cheers to Bigby. You did good today. Hip hip" "HURRAY" the others joined in. "Hip hip" "HURRAY" "hip hip" "HURRAY" then they all started clapping and patting Bigby and thanking him before leaving. Holly was the last left and she pulled me over "Ms White can I have a word"

"Sure Holly. Is everything ok"

"I'd like to thank you too. And I know you will do the community well. Without you and Bigby, I don't know what we would all be doing now. You two are a good team. Thanks" she said giving me a little smile which I returned. Then she walked off. I didn't fail to notice Gren waiting for her at the door. Yep. Something's going on between them. ( I know I've said that in my other story but I ship them sooo much ? ﾟﾘﾂ sorry).

"What was she saying Snow" I jumped out my skin. I honestly forgot Bigby was still here.

"Just that we make a...wait. Why are you asking that. You can hear us"

"Why would you say that" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Because back at your apartment you were able to hear me"

"Oh so that was definitely not a dream. We did actually sleep together on my chair"

"Yes Bigby" I said shanking my head with my hands on my hips

"And if I'm right, we were both naked" he said swaying over to me

"Shut up" I said playfully punching him when he stopped in front of me.

"You know. No matter what mood your in, you are always beautiful" he said wrapping one hand around my waist and the other placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"And no matter how good you are at walking as a man, your still a wolf" and with that, I pushed my way out of his arms and headed for the exit. Then I suddenly stopped and turned on my heels to see Bigby with a hurt expression on his face. "I didn't say that I don't like animals" I said with a wink before heading up to the Business Office with a cheeky smile on my face and rosy cheeks.

(BIGBYS P.O.V)

I can't wait to see her face when she finds out what happened the other night. Cause I remember. Once she left, I took one last look at the Witching Well before following behind. Hopefully there won't be any more trouble.


End file.
